


Tea and Toast

by Missy



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: Annoyance, Confined Spaces, Exile, Gen, Humor, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She might have sworn that this is where Eleanor of Aquitaine was imprisoned.





	Tea and Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arbitrarily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrarily/gifts).

Abigail is awful at making tea, but Sarah doesn’t have the energy to tell her as much. At least she’s gotten off of her arse and done something for once, and at least Sarah isn’t going to be fully responsible for whatever happens to them if they’re accidentally poisoned by herbs.

It’s exhausting! She has to do everything herself – has to take care of the two of them, with no additional help at all, and certainly no assistance at all from Abigail, who had a tendency to sit all day by the window, stuffing toast into her mouth and staring at the road leading up to this blasted pile of a house.

And they might as well have been deposited on Elsinore by Anne; the old grey pile, rumored to be where John stuffed Queen Eleanor a few centuries ago. It was a home for women who must pretend to innocence, virginity, under scrutinizing eyes.

It was like drinking straight poison every single day. 

Sarah hated Anne – or more precisely, hated Anne’s choices. Hated that she’d believed Abigail and herself in equal doses. Hated the sound of her trebling whine when she felt as if the world had betrayed her. But then Sarah had been used to Anne and her behavior – acclimated to it for what felt like an ice age. That Abigail had understood her as well and quickly annoyed her beyond the pale. All of this should have belonged to her. Instead it would be split…if they could worm their way back to the good graces of the Queen.

If.

Until then, Sarah would go on hating Anne, and Abigail, as if hating the two of them together served to return her, festooned, from the underground. 

As if they could untomb her with their loathing, giving her everything she needs to claim her revenge, her redemption.


End file.
